1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which projects an image light.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a projector has been known configured to modulate a luminous flux emitted from a light source in accordance with image information, forms an image light, and projects the image light onto a screen, or the like. The projector is used for various purposes such as a presentation in a company, or an appreciation of movies at home. With the light source of the projector, there is a possibility that a lighting thereof is accompanied by a rise in temperature of the light source itself, internal optical parts, and the like, reducing the performances and functions of these parts. In order to suppress the rise in temperature of the internal parts, many projectors are configured so that an intake vent is provided in an exterior housing, and the ambient air is taken in from the intake vent, cooling the internal parts. An anti-dust filter (a filter device) is provided in the intake vent in such a way that dust mixed with the ambient air does not intrude into the exterior housing (refer to, for example, JP-A-2009-3317).
A projector described in JP-A-2009-3317 includes an exterior housing having an intake vent (a first opening) and an insertion portion, and an anti-dust filter. The insertion portion has a second opening and a guide, and the anti-dust filter is inserted into the insertion portion by being slid thereinto from the second opening.
However, the projector described in JP-A-2009-3317 has a problem in that an exposure of the anti-dust filter and edge of the second opening impairs an appearance design, or reduces a degree of appearance design freedom. Also, in order to improve the appearance design, it is necessary to prepare anti-dust filters of shapes, colors, and the like, corresponding to exterior housings of various specifications, and there is a problem in that an inventory control, post-sale serviceability, and the like, accompanying an increase in kinds of anti-dust filter become cumbersome and complicated.